


later

by hwanrem



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, PWP, it's 1am and this is self-indulgent, toilet stalls, who knows if i'll delete this tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanrem/pseuds/hwanrem
Summary: (truthfully, junhyun’s ever thought about jaehwan’s lips before -- the boy’s got a damn pretty mouth, ever pink and incredibly soft-looking. but this, this image of rose-tinted, plump lips stretched cleanly around his knuckles -- junhyun already knows it’ll be very hard to rid his mind of)





	later

**Author's Note:**

> those who follow my twitter know all too well what this is about,,  
> for those who are clueless kim junhyun is jaehwan's fellow musical co-actor (he's really Hot)  
> 100% self indulgent

the door swings open, and out of the toilet stall stumbles jaehwan.

jaehwan, the pretty idol with many supportive fans, youngest of the cast but with an undeniable talent -- and surely the last person junhyun had expected to see. he’d heard it _all,_ as he ran his hands under the running tap water (a poor excuse to stay longer) -- the mantra of poorly-muffled whines coupled with soft, familiar sounding slick noises, obviously the sound of someone getting off. it’s too much to grasp, this image, all at once. and it startles junhyun, how utterly (prettily) _wrecked_ and different jaehwan looks now: eyes wide and glazed over with need, cheeks blushed maddeningly, shirt untucked and fly done up halfway, a haphazard job. nothing like the properness on stage.

‘junhyun hyung,’ jaehwan starts, breathy, pretty lips glistening a lovely baby pink and junhyun doesn’t know where to look, doesn’t know what to think -- ‘did you hear… it all?’

jaehwan’s eyes are wet and wide, his cheeks junhyun’s favourite shade of a cherry red.

this isn’t right, and it isn’t how it should--

‘please would you help me, hyung?’

asked so politely. so sweetly.

junhyun’s throat goes very dry. he’d like to pretend he doesn’t know what jaehwan’s getting at, but it’s way too obvious what jaehwan’s asking for, and as much as all of this feels _wrong_ \-- jaehwan’s standing in front of him, looking incredibly small and so pretty-

(maybe he’ll blame the soju from the after-party, later)

junhyun nods wordlessly, and the next second jaehwan’s pulling him in, movements rushed and sloppy, fingers clutched tight into the material of junhyun’s stage outfit. jaehwan whimpers, a soft hurt sound, as his back collides heavily against the side of the cramped toilet stall, barely enough space for the two of them -- the door slams shut and jaehwan makes quick work of flipping the lock in his dazed state.

‘ _please_ ,’ jaehwan whispers, unfocused gaze fleeting across junhyun’s amazingly handsome face, voice unlike anything junhyun’s heard before. not anywhere near that loud, confident tone jaehwan uses when singing passionately on the musical stage -- but soft, and absolutely _needy_.

‘h _-hyungie_ ,’ jaehwan continues, involuntarily going a pitch higher and junhyun’s heart thuds a little too loudly in his chest. then, desperate fingers enclose around his wrist, grip tight -- jaehwan tugs junhyun’s hand up to his face, quickly presses two fingers against the shiny pink of his own mouth. whimpering, jaehwan parts his moist lips around the very tips of junhyun’s fingers, suckles wetly around them and junhyun groans, feels a growing strain in his pants.

(truthfully, junhyun’s ever thought about jaehwan’s lips before -- the boy’s got a damn pretty mouth, ever pink and incredibly soft-looking. but _this_ , this image of rose-tinted, plump lips stretched cleanly around his knuckles -- junhyun already knows it’ll be very hard to rid his mind of)

soon, the wet clamp of jaehwan’s warm mouth around junhyun’s fingers is no more -- junhyun watches on, cock aching, as jaehwan slowly pulls his soft mouth off with a wet sound, leaving three of his fingers spit-soaked to the knuckles, glistening with a beautiful sheen. in the midst of it all, jaehwan had already undone his pants, material now pooled around his knees -- hard cock exposed and still shiny from the jacking off jaehwan had done just a few moments ago (which junhyun had quite shamefully enjoyed) -- exposed thighs pale and toned perfectly, squirmy beneath junhyun’s gaze.

whining, jaehwan tightens his grip around junhyun’s wrist again, guiding him further down, behind -- jaehwan is shivering with need, and it takes all of junhyun not to curse loudly at this -- his spit-slick fingers finally come to rest between the soft, full cheeks of jaehwan’s ass, fingertips prodding against jaehwan’s hole -- there, junhyun feels a tiny wrinkled bud, puckered and hot and quivering against his skin.

‘please,’ jaehwan gasps, ass canting back against junhyun’s hand, still gripping tight at junhyun’s wrist, urging the older actor on, presses junhyun’s fingers harder against his asshole. ‘hyung please _please put them in_ ,’ jaehwan cries and looks up at junhyun, tears of need starting to gather in the corners of those large eyes. junhyun stands at least a head taller than jaehwan, and it’s almost turning him on, with how small jaehwan looks now, trapped against himself and the toilet-stall partitioning, and-

he’s not done this before, never had the chance to with a boy, at least -- slowly, so slowly, because jaehwan is _really fucking tight_ \-- junhyun’s finger slips in, into jaehwan’s sweet little body. it’s nothing like he’s ever felt before, and junhyun is really fucking turned on because this feels _sinful_ \-- jaehwan is incredibly tight and almost like a fucking furnace inside, muscles squeezing desperately around junhyun’s finger (girls were less tight, and definitely not nearly as hot). jaehwan’s reaction, too -- pupils blown and cheeks blushed with shameful pleasure, mouth parting around the softest, littlest wet gasps of _junhyun’s name_ , grip loosening around junhyun’s wrist. junhyun knows it definitely isn’t jaehwan’s first time doing this (he’s got many questions, so _many_ ), but such a reaction makes junhyun wonder selfishly if maybe jaehwan’s never gotten fingers as thick as his in that pretty ass -- chest blooming with shameless pride.

‘you’re _tight_ ,’ is the first thing junhyun says, voice deep and cracking. jaehwan simply whimpers out a tiny ‘ _yes_ ,’ and junhyun, more boldly now, moves to rest his other hand beneath jaehwan’s untucked dress shirt, right on the curve where jaehwan’s small waist meets his hip, hot fingers pressing into bare skin. ‘more, please’, jaehwan says and he’s let loose of junhyun’s wrist completely, both hands now clutching onto junhyun’s shoulders (incredibly broad, muscles hard and so _firm_ beneath jaehwan’s shaky fingers) -- leaves all of the work to the bigger man.

but first, junhyun pushes the single finger in and out of jaehwan’s body a few more times until jaehwan’s a sobbing _mess_ and the muscles in his tight rim have loosened considerably -- then tucks up a second slick finger into jaehwan’s body, growls at how jaehwan immediately clenches up tight again, so tight it’s almost as if he’s trying to push junhyun’s fingers out. junhyun tightens his grip on jaehwan’s soft waist, though, and presses both fingers in fully, completely enveloped in scorching wet heat. jaehwan is trembling against his body, pretty face now buried into the sweaty crook of junhyun’s neck (a damn pity) -- junhyun’s cock hardens almost painfully, jaehwan’s quick hot breaths fanning out in delicate puffs against his neck.

‘m- _more_ ,’ and it seems that’s the only word jaehwan can manage at the moment -- one of jaehwan’s hands have now fallen to his own cock instead, and the boy spits sloppily into his hand before stroking his cock again. if jaehwan wants, of course junhyun’s got to _give_ , jaehwan is so sweet and so pretty it’s impossible not to indulge, not to spoil -- junhyun slowly eases a third finger into jaehwan’s body, doesn’t stop until jaehwan’s squeezing rim tugs tight around all three of his knuckles. junhyun’s hands are large, his fingers also proportionately thick, three has _got_ to be a real stretch -- and it definitely is from the looks of it -- how jaehwan’s shaking right now, shoulders hunched with overwhelming pleasure, the slick sounds from his jacking off now quickening in rhythm.

junhyun can feel jaehwan starting to clench eratically around his fingers now, and so takes this as a sign to quicken up, murmurs out a curse as he fucks three of his fingers faster into jaehwan’s sweet, willing body, presses them in beyond the knuckles, curls and twists his fingers just slightly to graze against a soft little spot inside of jaehwan which has the younger boy sobbing and writhing on his fingers, gasping and shivering and arching and cursing out eloquent high pitched little mewls of ‘fuck’, ‘yes’, ‘ _junhyun hyungie_ ’--

it ends with a white splatter between their bodies, on their damn stage outfits, explanations to be dealt with later, not now. junhyun’s fingers slip out of jaehwan’s body, gleaming moistly in the aftermath -- and jaehwan melts, weak against the plastic surface of the toilet stall. all junhyun sees is a sated boy, a blushing, ruined mess.

he’s got many questions.

jaehwan slowly sinks to his knees, though, like he’s done this many times before (and he probably has, junhyun supposes) -- looks up at junhyun with large eyes, dark lashes fluttering prettily as he makes quick work of getting junhyun’s pants off, pauses for some time to marvel at the stunning girth of junhyun’s now uncovered, hard cock.

‘i’ll take care of you now, _hyung_ ,’ jaehwan whispers against junhyun’s cock, fingers scrabbling to get a grip on junhyun’s hips before jaehwan kisses the leaking tip reverently, with a pleased little moan -- and then jaehwan finally starts to work his way up junhyun’s cock, suckling noisily. those lips are a hell lot softer than how they look, and they feel fucking great.

junhyun’s got many questions -- grunting, he threads his fingers through jaehwan’s thick hair, and starts slowly fucking his cock in and out of the younger boy’s pink mouth -- but they can be answered later.

**Author's Note:**

> -ngl this isn't how i expected it to be and idk if i like this  
> -so please don't be surprised if i come up with more of these jaehwan/junhyun pieces of filth  
> -this is self indulgent but do HMU and talk to me on twitter if you like this too,,  
> -not expecting much but comments and kudos would be nice ;;
> 
> twitter @hwanrem


End file.
